


Until We Met Again, I Will Smile For The Last

by XxSei_chanxX



Series: Mpreg!AoKaga [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A heartbrekin' love story of the dorks in love, Angst, Fluff, Future AU, Kagamama, M/M, Mpreg, OC, Papamine, Yaoi, soap opera for fangirls ( an acceptable cheesy ones)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSei_chanxX/pseuds/XxSei_chanxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"move on" is the hardest thing when in love, an unrequited love. Kagami Taiga faces the crueler truth, that his lover he loves so much, dumped him and claim him as 'boring'. And the cruelest thing is, that time, he want to tell Daiki, his ex-lover that he is expecting.</p><p>Seventeen years later, Kagami has learn to leave his past behind. When he back to Japan with his twin son(and daughter) , he get twisted between truth and lie. And basketball-again- led him to Daiki, his past life that he want to forget too much, and in the end, regret beat everything.</p><p> </p><p>" Please smile ... anywhere you go ... So i can rest in peace , remembering how happy you've been without me hurting you ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Fandom : Kuroko no basuke / The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ( although this one didn't tells about Kuroko ,though )

Pairing : AoKaga

Elements : Shounen-ai , implied Mpreg , drama , OOC , angst .

Author : XxSei-chanxX a.k.a TezuSezu

Please don't read this if you can't bear the described elements... really ,i beg you. I have kinda weak pulse kind of sickness, so spare me from flames.

English is not my second language .That's why i bad at grammars .Anyone volunteers to beta-read this ?

*-*-*-*-*

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Another XxSei-chanxX Project

**_" Until we meet again, i will smile for the last "_ **

*-*-*-*-*

Underneath of district lamps, there was a man with black-red locks running like there's no tomorrow .Joys radiating every steps he stepped. A feeling of longing to meet lover of his and a breathtaking news makes his run faster and faster .Oblivious of the fact that it could damaged something precious for him.

He clucthed his abdoment softly. He's gonna be suprised, i swear, he speak to himself.

Finally, after a long marathon, he arrived at the promised place. He reached the front door, welcomed by the staff of the burger joint warmly.

His pair of scarlet eyes glittering, catch a glimpse of the awaited lover sitting in a front ,near the window.

_-It was Christmas's Eve. The snow dropped slowly, and carefully.-_

When the said man noticed his arrival, he took a glance and gave a look that tells him to seat across of him.

" Yo, Aho." , he great the man .For everyone that didn't know ,it could be taken as an insult. But ,for them, it was a simple greeting .

" .. Aa, Kagami ."

The man that called as Kagami smiled .He sit in front of the tanned male in front of him. Some small piles of snow rest peacefully a top of his dark blue hair. Kagami reached his hand and sweep it away.

" Aho .Why didn't you got yourself a damn scarf ,or a shawl maybe ... You could freezed over by it, y' knw " , he scolded playfully .

Aomine, the tanned man just 'tsk'ed and brush kagami's hand off .Kagami pondered, something was off from Aomine ,and it was something really bad .

" ... As i could die from some tiny piles of snow .By the way, What are you ?Rushing like a 5 years old kid ... " he grumbled softly .But, kagami didn't seems so satisfied with the answer .

Maybe, pushing the object cannot be hurt .

" Na, Aomine .There's something weird from you.Care to talk about it ?", Kagami didn't know why ,but he caught a bad feeling .

They are sit in silence. The asked man didn't open his mouth even once, like considering something serious. Kagami felt he would regret this .He gulped hardly when he spot a sparks in his lover's eyes. Something cold and .. anxiety ?.

And the bomb dropped .

" Kagami, Let's break up. "

The whole world felt like spining around. His rarely used IQ tried to process the answer that come out from the man in front of him. But the result makes him disbelieve .

" W-what .. err .. i-i mean .. W-why so sudden .. " he gaped at a realization hit him.

He gulped, again. He can't resist himself from asking, " ... Why ?".

Aomine just drinked his cola and look outside, can't bear for looking through Kagami's eyes. After a pregnant of silence, he broke ,

" I can't be with you anymore. That's it .Is there anything you want? I want to go home already.. " , his sound is lazy , kinda disinterest like of sound.

Kagami can't stand this anymore. He smack the table with a loud bang. Some costumers turned to them, pressuming a fight from the two.

" What the hell !? What happened to you!? It's not like you .. Are you hitting your head somewhere ? 'cause i'm drawing blanks there !It's not a freakin' april fools , for Pete's sake ! Can't you read fucking calendar properly, dickhead ??Or you are just to stupid for noticing the difference of jokes and soap operas ?" , he exploded .A warm tears poured out from his eyes.His entire body is shaking greatly.

But, God know why, Aomine didn't even react to his outburst. He kept averted his eyes from Kagami and admiring a scenery behind the hazed mirror .

It's over, his head begin to numb. The painful word kept chanting in his mind.

" ... That's all ?" . he didn't expect this .He prayed hopefully that Aomine will scream with stupid face and said ,' just kidding!' .But, he got the opposite .

He balled his calloused hand into fist. A small of trance of blood pouring beneath his fingers. Paint the desk with a red pattern of 4 blocks .

Why ?

Why ?

W ... why ?

He clucthed his abdomen area. It's began to hurt. He took to much stress and the stomach began to allarmed.

He dashed of. He can't take of this anymore. Everything fall down from his grasp. It's like he pulled such a big hope when in the end he fell badly .And painfully.

Screaming can be heard. Echoed through the building .His legs has gave out and he fall in the small alley of street .Crying as loud as he could.

 

***

_-It's a sad story of christmas. When a new page has been folded back. And the truth untold was creeping to reveal themself-_

***

**-17 years later**

" SHIIIITTT! "

" Oi !I think i have told you for not swearing when we arrived! "

" But ~ I can't read the sign !Where was we gotcha going anyway ?Better if you didn't leave me in the middle of crowds. I even didn't know where our new house located ."

A tennage boys around 16 years old kept wandering off like idiots. It's new to him. He born in U.S and now, he and his father moved to his father's hometown, japan. Everything was foreign for him. The shopping districs, the streets, and the kanji makes his head hurts. It's a truth that he has been praticing some japanese, but it's nothing to proud of, remembering he can't write anything except in hiragana.

His father hit him the top of his head.

" Respect your elders, you brat !And don't worry .As long as you gripped my sleeve ,i lead you. " He smiked that annoyed his son to hell.

" Jeez , you sound's like old geezer ... sorry for dissapoint you, but i won't .I'm not a child anymore "

" Really ?Let me guess, who was the one that decorating his cupboad with barbie doll as decora-"

" STOP IT! Che , At least i'm not a coward ... " he hummed .Somehow, it heard like a complaint instead a simple teasing .

" Oi! I'm- ... are you reachin' to that shitty topic again ?", the older man glaring his son intensely. The ruby-like eyes radiating some kind of shine.

Guilty consuming him. That topic is not failed for pissing his dear father off. No, pissed off is not the correct answer, it's pain, sorrow, and lonely. Blame that to his other parents that dump his father and them.

Yes, you heard it right. He has another siblings.

His name is Kagami Hyo. An older one from the twins in Kagami household. He lived with his father, Kagami Taiga, and his younger(twin sister, Kagami Tora. His twin sister is a goddess of beauty in disguise. She has such a angelic and mature comeliness, but bratty and ojou-sama attitude that irritated him to no end. He's wondering if she inherit it from their other parent or it come naturally.But, thanks to her look, she recommended to signed in a contract in a certain model industry in Japan.

He himself inherit his other parents look. The dark blue hair, exotic tanned skin, and inhuman agility. Although he took his father's features like the infamous cute branched eyebrows, ability of cook, attitude, and of course(basketball idiot sickness. Sometimes, his father just mourned for it.

They're riding his father's car. His father's secretary ride them into their new house. Actually, some of his father men take care of their things in a few weeks ago. Tora lived in Japan earlier by a week after all.

When they're arrive, Kagami took his luggage in baggage .His mens help them, not letting he and his father bring it into their house. Kagami sighed of relieved(Although he felt that it hurts his pride. He's not that delicate and weak, he got a hard abs for basketball sake!

When he get out from the car, with a pair of earphone attached in his ears, he awed by their new house. It's freakin' mansion for !

" Whoa- Whut!? Are we really lived here, dad ?It's bigger that we had in LA !" , he asked with admiring eyes . His father chuckled, figures, he think.

" Of course .Don't you recall who ur father is ?" Kagami joked. He smiles with unseen pride on it.

" Huh ? Do you proud to announced that u're a 'substitute' superintendent ? You can't act on me, y' know .. " , Hyo snickered. And his father just laugh and tapping his back.

" So ? And then, what the hell are you doing? We didn't have any time to waste, you brat ! We need to greet your lil' sis !"

" ... fuck."

They ride to TV Tokyo dashingly. Tora's must be there in about 3 minutes, that what her manager has told them. They hoped that they can met her before the shooting starts.

It's a good thing that in the middle of the way, it's not to crowded. At the rest, they quite calm and just have a run, leave their chauffeur jaw dropped and shouting like ,' bocchama! Why do you kept act like this ? What should i said to master ? Oh no .. God ,please spare me..'. They ignored him and dashing in a very not elite way.

When they reached at the door stop, they breathing like a hippo. Sweat dropping in a handsomely-like like a model of a isotonic drink commercial. Some girls in the corner and passing stared at them in awe and admiringly. Foolisly, they didn't know that they have been a free daydreaming material of their surrounding. How insentistive dumbass they are.

Tora that glanced around has spotted them, and sighed. She approach them and greet them lazily.

" Yo, Kaa-san .. Hyo .."

Kagami winced.

" Don't called me like that, Tora. I'm your father."

" Huh ? That's weird .. I perfectly believed that u're my mum .. Am i wrong?"

" A parent that giving birth of a child when they are a dude is not a 'mother'. Didn't you hear that from your english teacher? Let me guess, you got lower than 5 in your english test."

" Oh, really? I think i have read it as a perfect score. ALL of my test, actually."

Damn, kagami thinks. He guess so. He can't compete to his genious daughter. He sighed. Having a girl that didn't got her parents stupidity but got his father bratty attitude is worse enough. He hoped she didn't got any trouble ,recalling her brother is got quite get along with her.

Hyo just took his canned drink and gulp it. He observe her lil' sis up to down. And he asked, " Do you lose some weight ? You look skinnier than the last we met."

Tora raised her thin eyebrows.

" As expected, Hyo-nii. You can look through of me .I think i have covered it with this shitty clothes and cosmetics. I guess i must buy a new one Miyuki recommended me..unless i need to bought you another sneakers. The one you use now is too uncomfortable. It could damaged your metatarsal, y' know..Do you wished to be benched in your first match in Japan ? "

" Huh ? Are you kidding ? I don't need your money. I just fine with this one. I didn't want to owe on you, lucky ass."

Kagami stare at his twins lovingly. Even they like to fights to often, they have synchonized. Maybe that caused by the fact that they're in the same womb before.

" maa, don't you have a shoot now ? Maybe it has been started now. Look, there's Harukawa-san ( Tora's manager ) !" , Kagami said as he pointed at a worrywort man with terrified faced plastered on his face.

Tora sigh,again. Maybe they need to stop their stupid banter after all.

" jaa, TOO-san ( re u happy now?). I need to go. Be awed by my beauty. I'll make you prouder that you could. I bet Hyo-nii couldn't ."

" WTF, you shit ! I'll make dad prouder with my own, you moneysucker!"

" You can't even spell your name right in kanji."

" I'm not genious lazy ass like you!"

" I'm genious, but i'm not lazy 'ass' . Although my ass is sexy like hell "

" Don't be gay, you shit."

" I'm a chick. I reads 'Men no.1' so i'm not homosexual or lesbian. Are you ?"

" I'm not. Are you ,dad ?"

" Why do you ask me, you pipsqueak ?"

' My shit. I reached that topic again!'

" Err- .. Sorry, dad ... "

" It's okay. It's not ur fault, anyway."

He pulled his phone, ignore the pity look from his children. He sigh, put the phone back to his pocket and ruffled their heads lovingly.

" .. It's okay, y' know ... All of you trying to get used by the truth, after all ", he says with a lovingly smile, although it seems strained .

' Man ... Why was the fate so cruel to him ? What have he done that his children deserve this kind of fate ?'

Maybe , it was God punishment to him, to break the rule of nature, threw his beloved one that claimed being bored with him, and children with didn't have an idea who is their other parents is .

 

 

**To be continued**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, i want to post this ealier... sorry for the long delay then ....

That night, Seirin former regulars having a reunion, recalling their ace, Kagami Taiga, decided to come back to Japan. At first, the red haired man is being nervous and giddy-giddy around, but his son gave him a slap of consciousness and he recovered. His daughter just ' _humph_ ' and kept being busy on her stacks of dresses and cosmetics.

 

They drove into his coach's house. It seems like Aida Riko is still busy with her work as proffesional coach and held her marriage with her boyfriend that still remain mysterious. Izuki , Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida arrived first with their own wifes and kids. Izuki came up with his famous lame jokes, and suprisingly, his wife likes it. _Love is blind, really._

 

When they kept drowning on their conversation, they didn't notice the arrival of Kiyoshi couple. Junpei patrolizing around, making sure that their beloved red haired lad didn't arrive yet.

Tsuchida started the conversation.

 

" ... did we really must to kept _that_ from Kagami ? He is adult now, i think he would understand.."

 

Koganei, the cat man shouted, " Noooo!!! Absolutely not ~ Do you recall when he distracted with bag eyes ? Nooo !!! I bet he still that pushy 'till now !"

 

Riko rubbing her chin softly. _Really, that bakagami, makes us guilty from keeping this from him,_ she grumbled.

 

She snapped her eyes,and glancing to Junpei that still scanning throughout the area from the front door.

 

" Is he nearby ?"

" No. I didn't spot his car."

" Maybe he use another car ?"

" Koganei,i think he is not that spoiled.. he told himself in the phone ?"

" Well, his daughter is a model, i think it possible.."

" Stop arguing about a nonexistent car and the question– is there even a car there?"

" ... no. Not even a single one ..."

 

For a long awkward silence, Kuroko ( that none of his ex-teammate notice his presence fro  the start)  said, " I think we must being neutral here. I know very well that neither of us can afford on keeping Kagami-kun from the dark anymore. For the start, we'll acts normally. If he ask about him, we must respond whatever he ask without any ill meaning. Just acts normally and let it slow ."

 

They screamed.

 

" Wtf, Akashi ! Since when you're here ?"

" It seems that not meeting Akashi-san for a long while makes our misdirection immune decrease drastically ..."

" ... "

" Mitobe, sometimes i'm wondering how you say the vow in your wedding ." ***punch from Mitobe***

" ... don't ignore me, minna"

" ... "

" ..."

" ... Akashi-kun, i think you got too much influence from your husband... "

 

About five minutes since their teasing and yelling, Kagami and his twins has arrived (finally).

 

" Uisu !"

" Kagami !"

" Shit ! We miss u, man !"

" How're u been ?"

" I'm fine, Tsuchida-senpai"

" Nah, please take a seat, Kagami . And take a sip " , Teppei says ,offering his beer to Kagami.

" Sorry. I don't drink ..."

" Tora-chan ! You're more beautiful than in magazine !"

" ... thank you "

" Hyo ! What are you doing outta there ? Come inside !"

" Sorry, dad. I forgot to bring my headphone."

 

When Hyo arrived, with headphone embracing his bandana and tan ears, a loud gasp escaping from his father's senpais.

 

' _Shit ! He looks like Aomine Daiki/ Aomine/ Aomine-kun_ ' , Riko, Junpei, and Kuroko thought.

 

They keep staring at Hyo, making the younger teenager nervous.

 

" Hello. It's our first meeting and i'd like to have a civil conversation with you all . I'm Kagami Hyo. Pleased to meet you ." , he says with head bowing. Tora just keep busy with her android.

 

Their gasp more clearer and louder.

_' Too polite ! Something that impossible to believe as Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga's son ! Is he adopted ??'_ , they shout in their respective hearts, cringing.

 

" Hyo, please come inside and take a seat next to Tora " , Kagami says.

 

And then, ignoring some hidden awkward acts, they talk, eating, kicking (?), and laughing happily. It has been a long time after all, even though they're still keep in touch via e-mail once a while. They're not even surprised when Kagami chatting about how busy he is with his new position in his dad's company. The twins too, they acts normally, even it was the first time they met his - _scratch_ - **mother** - _scratch_ -father's former teammate. Hyo had a good time in his blabbering about USA basketball with trio ichinen, and Tora tried to exchanging some new cosmetics and fashion talk with Riko.

 

Suddenly, a phone ringing abrupted the conversation between the former ace and his other ex-regular senpai.

 

" Who's phone is it ?"

" ... It's mine , Kagami-kun"

**Beeepp**

 

" ..oh, so, who ? Is it Akashi ?"

" ... "

" Kuroko ..?"

" Akashi-san ?"

" Akashi-kun ?"

" ... "

 

Kuroko ( It's **Akashi** Tetsuya ,though ) still stared at his phone. His eyes widened, and gasping quietly.

 

Junpei approaching him. When he was about to asking Kuroko why, he caught a glance at Kuroko's cellphone. It happens to be an alarm –or reminder.

 

He too, cannot say any word, and just sit back on his seat and take a big gulp.

_Now, that Bakagami makes us more guilt_ y , he thinks.

 

Kagami raised his branched eyebrows at his friends' acts. _What the hell is going on ?_ , he wondered.

 

" ... I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. But, i think i need to go now ."

" Eh ? Why so sudden– is it Akashi ?"

" ... no ... but ...

...

.....

By all means, i excuse myself. Please have a fun" , he said before gone–or maybe dissappeared.

Kagami scratched his back head. It seems like there's something going on that his bestfriend was hiding from him. He cannot help but felt betrayed, 'cause when that dim asshole dumped him, he had been tells his whereabout and conditions,as well a recording about his twins development and photos. Kuroko didn't share anything to him than a fact that he had been married to Rakuzan former captain, Akashi Seijuuro ,and adopting a child for three years ago.

 

He tooked  another crips, and a glass of soda (again).

 

 ***

 

Kagami was terifified.

 

It has been a **loooong** months in Japan and Hyo had make a scene already. He facepalmed and sighed.

 

_What's wrong from his teaching method ?_

 

It seems that when Hyo's team in SEIRIN ( yeah, the twins enroll in Seirin .. what ? Do you expecting Toou ?) win the semifinal stage in Interhigh, another team spit on him and he raged.

 

His Hyo didn't got any serious injuries, though. Just a scratch here and there, but still fine. A doctors in hospital Hyo was take care of make a horrified look to him and Hyo all the time of visit. _Shit, what the hell is their problem ?_

 

It's been busy at work, and by the time he get the paperworks done, he rushed to hospital, forgetting his tux on his sofa. He called Tora to make her own meal when she back home and asking her what kind of meal they want to cook. The three of them, especially him and Hyo excels in cooking than Tora. But it doesn't meant that Tora's cooking is horrible, just audible.

 

When he stepped on the gate, cutting through a sideway, he caught a basketball been thrown off to him. He took it with his fingers and throw it to the source of the ball come from. He's kinda surprised that a middlescholer in wheelchair is the one that play that orange ball games.

 

He is amazed.

 

Behind the sakura petals dancing in the air, a class worth quantity of elementary,middle and highschool boys ( there's a girl too ... but seems like enrolling in college and high school already ) playing basketball with wide smile on their faces. Most of them is a patient with bandage, wheelchair, even some holder. They didn't seem less happy or suffered through some examination, drugs, medicine, and hospital scene. It kinda heartwarming sight, he's softy after all.

 

" Hey kid, catch it !" , he yelled, throwing the ball into the hoop perfectly. Seriously, he didn't get it why the hell a hoop is doing in a freagin' hospital !

 

The said kid stop abruptly, staring at Kagami that  the ball that fell into the ground roughly.

 

Two–three of them gasping and the rest is just ... passive. But he can sure that they're kinda surprised of Kagami's entrance and presence.

" ..uh ? Please back to your game ...i guess ?" , he ask ,fidgeting. Now, he felt unconscious of the starings.

 

There's a girl, pulled the hem of her hospital gown down with her left and his right hand clasped in her small ,sexy lips.

 

" It's **him**!"

" Yeah, he's similiar to the photo that A–"

" I can't believe it ! Didn't sensei say that he gone to America ?"

" So, is sensei's is ...here ?"

" _Uso_ ! Why it had been this time ! It's his anniversary to !"

" Poor ojisan ..."

" It's too cruel ..."

" Hueeeee ~~ Senseiiii~~" (this one is a kid)

 

Engrossed with their own chat, the children didn't notice that Kagami heard about sixty percents of the conversation. It consist of a **sensei** that somehow related to him . He can make a guess that that sensei is someone that ever play basketball with him, seeing this kind of clues sprawling everywhere. And ,shit ! There's three kids wailing and yelling for their non-existence sensei. And the most older one just frozen ,and gasping with terrified kind of expression.

 

" Arghh~ _mou_ ! Stop crying ,okay ? Is your sensei here ? I'll bring him back to you all" , he pleaded. Seriously, he nearly burst in tears too.

 

The pigtail haired girl and a mushroom haired boy stop their wailing, but the smallest one still sobbing quietly.

 

" ...no"

" Eh ? What is 'no'?"

" ...you can't bring sensei back ... "

" Err .. is he abroad ? Transfering into rehabilitation hospital overseas ? I can, actually ..."

" No !"

" Just cut it out, ojisan ! I bet you can't turn the star into human !"

" .. huh ? Star ?"

" Nurse-san said that sensei cannot met us anymore. He turn into star, watching us at night ..."

_Oh. So the **sensei** is die ?_

 

Now, he felt confused. It doesn't give any clue why they including him into their conversation.

 

He is curious to death.

 

" Would you like to tell me about your sensei ? It seems like i knew him ..maybe i can tell a story about him one or two ...", he suggested.

 

The kids look up at him. They kinda happy , like a children that waiting for their parents to storytelling them before fall deep in slumber. He smiled too, rustling their head tenderly and lead them into more comfortable garden in the corner of hospital.

When he gone back to his walk to his son's room, the middle schooler boy whispering to the highschooler beside him.

 

" Did he know about sensei's ? I bet he didn't ..."

" Yeah. Maybe we can keep it in silence before he discovered it by himself."

" Okay then. "

**To Be Continued**

 

 


End file.
